


Taking the Lead

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's had enough of being Noiz and Mink's plaything, it's time for her to take charge in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Lead

It's another regular night and much to Koujaku's dismay, Noiz and Mink are pulling the usual stops – Noiz gets horny and starts to tease her, which leads to Mink joining in on the fun since he’s not the kind of person who initiates sex.  Noiz is whispering dirty words into her ear, telling her how good she feels when he fucks her and how tight she squeezes when she cums, and while normally this would work on her, she’s had enough of being treated like a sex toy and pulls hard on Noiz’s hair, stopping him in his tracks.  She continues to pull down until he’s on his knees in front of her, staring up in bewilderment with tears in his eyes.

“ _I think it’s time for me to have some fun.”_

She tosses Noiz aside and even though he’s rubbing the part of his scalp she tugged on, he’s sporting a hard-on that’s already so wet it’s forming a wet spot on his boxers.  

“ _Go to Mink.”_ she nods her head towards the larger man and he obeys, shuffling over on his knees until he’s in front of him.  They already know what’s going to happen and the anticipation alone has them both rock hard and eager.

“ _I didn’t know you could be so bossy,”_ states Mink as he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock.

“ _With you two, sometimes I have to be.  Go ahead, Noiz, get to work,”_ she can feel her excitement building with each command she gives – there’s nothing she loves more than watching two men go at it, and she gets to see it anytime she wants with her two favourite guys.

Noiz quickly wets his lips and dives right in, sticking his tongue out lewdly to lick around the head of Mink’s dick before sucking it into his hot mouth.  Mink lovingly strokes his head as he dips down and slowly takes in inch after inch, bobbing back up when it reaches the back of his throat.  Looking over to Koujaku, he can see her biting her lips and eyeing Mink’s thick length as it disappears into his mouth.

“ _How perverted, you get off on watching.  You’re no better than a peeping Tom,”_ he teases before wrapping his lips around the hot member once more, earning another hard tug from her and he resists the urge to bite down.

“ _For someone so smart you sure don’t know how to listen.  I said ‘suck his dick’, not ‘talk’,”_ suddenly, she pushes down on his head and his eyes fly open as Mink pushes past his mouth and into his throat, forcing a couple hard gags from him.  She holds him down, watching as he struggles for air and while normally she would feel guilty for doing something so sinister, she can’t help but focus in on the sweet moans erupting from the older man as his cock is suffocated in the heat and wetness of Noiz’s clenched.  He gives a couple taps on her arm and she pulls him off with a pang of guilt as he gasps for air.  

“ _Holy shit, do it again.”_

She’s about to question him, but she stops herself and maintains her composure – tonight isn’t the night to be reserved, she needs to take charge.  She pushes him down just past the head and smirks as he waits for her to keep going; when he realizes she won’t, he tries to move down himself but is stopped by her hand clenching his blonde hair.

“ _Beg for it.”_

_“Please!  Please fucking gag me, I want to feel him down my throat!  I want to choke on Mink!  Please!  Akgh–”_

To her surprise, Mink took hold of him and forced him down to the base until his nose was pressed against his pubic hair.  He groaned as Noiz moaned around him, then proceeded to fuck his throat – each time his hips rose, he would lower Noiz’s head down, growing faster and faster and only stopping when Noiz gave him the signal to catch his breath.

Koujaku stood by and watched as Noiz was throat-fucked into oblivion, tears streaming down his face to match the thick streams of saliva that poured down Mink’s cock.  It was hot, _really_ hot, but Koujaku couldn’t help and feel somewhat defeated that her dominance had been taken from her.  That wasn’t acceptable, not in the slightest, so she resisted the urge to touch herself and waited for them to finish.  When they did and Noiz was done swallowing down the last bits of semen, she suggestively eyed Mink and had him follow her to the bedroom with Noiz tagging behind.

In the bedroom, she had him lie down on his back and strapped his muscular arms into the restraints they kept under the mattress.  

“ _Mink, that wasn’t very nice of you to steal my thunder like that,”_ she says simply as she sits on his chest and stares down at him with her ruby red eyes.  He retaliated by pulling hard against the ties, flexing his biceps and smirking when she practically drooled over them – he knew muscles were a kink for her and used them any chance he got to turn her into mush.

“ _I-it’s going to take more than that to deter me!  Noiz–”_

_“Don’t worry, I got it.”_

As if reading her mind, Noiz lied down on his stomach between Mink’s legs, lifting his thighs and spreading his cheeks to expose his darkened hole.  When his tongue made contact with the tight ring of muscle, Mink’s breath hitched and he clenched his teeth to hold back any sounds that threatened to escape.  Koujaku smirked in triumph and began to remove her clothing, first her bra and then her underwear, then sat back on his chest.  He stared up at her, taking in all the details of her tattoos that contrasted beautifully against her delicate skin.

“ _Just lay there and watch.”_

Gently, she started stroking all over her body, running her hands over her breasts and down her taught stomach, then inside her thighs before stopping one hand on her clit and the other roamed back up her breast, cupping it in its palm and playing with her nipple as her other started rubbing her most sensitive part.  Mink watched, helpless to do anything else, as she pleasured herself mere inches in front of him and Noiz continued working at his backside; he was now fingering him with two digits, working them in and out and twisting them each time to stimulate his prostate.  When he was stretched out enough, he lined up his pierced cock with his entrance and began to push inside – Mink groaned and fought against the ties, wanting desperately to break free and fuck the both of them.

“ _Do you want to fuck me, Mink??”_ she asked, receiving a curt nod from him.

“ _Too bad,”_ quickly, she moved from his chest and hovered her wet entrance over his face, lowering it until making contact with his lips.  He instantly stuck his tongue out and started to lap her up, sucking back any cum that had leaked from her before beginning to work her clit.  Noiz was already slamming hard into him, slapping against his ass with his hips each time they made contact and forcing his body to jump up.

“ _Do it better, Mink, or I wont–ahh–let you cum.”_

_“Ngh!  Fuck, old man, you’re so hot inside.  I can’t hold back.”_

_“Haah, do it harder, Noiz!”_

Mink was left to their mercy and unfortunately for him, they had none for him tonight.  He tried to focus on pleasuring Koujaku, but Noiz had angled himself perfectly so the tip of his pierced cock rammed into his prostate each time he entered, shattering his focus and sending his thoughts swirling like a whirlpool as his pleasure quickly rose higher and higher.

“ _Ngh, guh, haah, haah.”_

He sucked and licked, swallowing down the slick cum that poured from her hot insides and into his mouth.  

_He’s so good at this, oh fuck, I’m gonna cum soon!_ Koujaku thought to herself and she quickly looked back to see Noiz’s flushed face glistening with sweat as he fucked Mink fast and hard, his fist pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

“ _Haah, shit!  Ngh, ahn, ahn…aahh!”_

As Noiz finished and his jaw went slack, his hips pressed against Mink and he emptied himself deep inside; the ex-con groaned and came just as hard, spraying onto his stomach and even onto Koujaku’s back, earning a small shiver as the lukewarm fluid splashed onto her.  Even when he finished, he didn’t let up and worked his tongue over her clit – when she peered down and her eyes met with his warm gold ones, her whole body tensed and she finally orgasmed.  Her cum flowed from inside her and Mink made sure to drink it up until the very last drop was gone.  

Finally sated, she released him from his bonds and the three of them collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted and satisfied – Noiz rose to the sound of snoring and snorted when he realized both his older lovers had fallen asleep.  Instead of waking them, he left them to rest and proceeded to prepare dinner.

—————-

After that night, Koujaku enjoyed many more where she dominated the two; sometimes it involved Noiz being tied and blindfolded while she double-teamed him with Mink while wearing a strap-on; sometimes it involved restraining Mink and driving him to a drooling mess begging for release with a cock-ring tightly wrapped around him; and sometimes she simply watched as the two of them pleasured each other for her satisfaction.

Whatever it was she thought up that day, she grew more and more confident in her ability to dominate and it became more routine for her, which Mink and Noiz were more than willing to accept.


End file.
